


Off Key

by ravenclawmoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established or Unestablished relationship, Fluff, M/M, it can go either way, just Remus and Sirius being cute, remus playing the guitar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawmoe/pseuds/ravenclawmoe
Summary: Sirius finds Remus doing something he said he’d never try, playing Sirius’ guitar.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 47





	Off Key

Sirius leaned against the wooden doorframe, his arms crossed loosely over his chest. He was sure Remus hadn’t noticed him yet, and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as he could.

Long, scarred fingers picked at the six strings, creating a chaotic melody that Sirius would otherwise cringe at. But, the beautiful scene before him made the sound so much sweeter.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to teach you?” Sirius would ask as Remus watched him practice. Something behind those green eyes craved to learn, but the young man always declined.

“You’re so good at it. I’ll never be as good as you are,” Remus would comment. So, Sirius would play on while Remus read or wrote a story in his favorite notebook. 

Sirius simply smiled. He must have finally cracked.

Remus’ middle finger curled under the thickest string and pulled, causing a low, almost painful around to echo through the air. Sirius winced, then took a step forward.

“Gentle, she’s sensitive,” Sirius warned softly with a smile. Remus’ stunned gaze locked on his.

“I—uh—you left it—her out.” Remus slowly placed the purple wooden instrument beside him on the loveseat, but Sirius stopped him. 

“Oh, no. You aren’t giving up after one rough note.” He coaxed the guitar back into Remus’ lap and settled beside him. The young musician’s fingers led Remus’ to the right spots, then guided his other hand to slowly strum down. A slightly awkward, but oddly beautiful sound filled the air around them.

“Plucking is one playing style, but let’s start slowly.” Remus’ cheeks flushed as he nodded. Sirius rested his chin on the man’s shoulder and watched with a smile while Remus played on.


End file.
